


Which Was begun By Remorse

by Ionlaisbored



Category: SPN, Super Natural, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stuffs, future sexy times, have fun, in the second yet-to-be-written chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through uprooted emotions, Dean realises his love for his angel, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Was begun By Remorse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixbucksandwingless](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sixbucksandwingless).



> This was for a fantastic Tumblr friend who is very great so yeah, I wrote this for her.

Dean had been washing up, from a previous case which left him blood soaked and mentally scared as they always do. He leant down, splashing up water to his face soothingly. When he had looked back up, standing in the back of the mirror reflection, was Castiel.

Dean almost jumped in surprise.

“Christ! Cas! Don’t do that! We talked about this, c’mon!” Dean scolded as he turned to face his angel.

Cas gave him a slight tilt of the head and a confused expression before stepping a few feet back.

“Is this an adequate distance, Dean?” He asked, in reference to their previous chat about personal space.

“No, not that. I meant about randomly showing up in people’s mirrors!” Dean replied.

I wasn’t in your..” Cas decided not to go further into detail.

“Why are you here, anyway?” Dean didn’t mean to sound so harsh, and sadly tried to accept the almost hurt expression Castiel presented.

“I…” He frowned,”My reasons are irrelevant.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Where is Sam?” Cas asked, his low voice showing depth.

“Out, somewhere.” Dean said bluntly. He knew exactly where Sam had taken refuge to uncharacteristically, a local bar near the vault. The two brothers seemed to be spending much time apart, procrastinating to deal with one another. More so Sam, Dean had really been left to pick up the pieces of his slowly deteriorating heart.

“Oh.” Cas said as he looked down.

“Why, did you want to talk to him?” The hunter asked.

“No… I…. am at rather an advantage without him here.” Cas murmured. Dean decided to ignore as he stared back at his friend in quite a lustful manner.

After a lethargically awkward silence, Dean walked out of the room((Cas following)) and said,”So…uh, you got your mojo back?”

“Yes. Where’s Kevin?” He asked, messing with the coffs of his trench coat.

Dean swallowed hard, emotions flooding into his mind freshly.

“He, uh…. He’s…” Dean was about to break. Cas gave him sympathetic looking eyes and walked forward. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“He’s gone, Cas. I… I let him go.” Dean’s voice cracked as he opened up his emotions to let Castiel, and only the angel, see.

“I’m not sure how these things work, but,” Cas finished his sentence by awkwardly hugging Dean. Although the contact was a pitiful excuse for a hug, Dean warmly melted into it. He placed his chin into the crane of Cas’ neck, on the borderline of sobbing with remorse.

Cas stood there awkwardly, holding the same position.

Dean let go, in fear that he would do something to almost offend Cas.   
“I’m… sorry, Dean.” Cas said to break the silence.

“Don’t be, I… uh..” Dean was gaining control of his emotions. He stared back into Cas’ eyes with the same look he always had. The same look of lust and want. This had just been too much for the hunter. Kevin. Sam. Now Cas. He wasn’t going to screw this up. He was determined.

Dean pressed himself forward, his lips softly meeting Cas’.

At first it was jutty and awkward, not like any kiss a school girl had always imagined one to be. Cas melted into the kiss after a few seconds. Dean overlapped his lips again, more roughly now as his tongue explored Cas’ mouth.

Cas’ hands slowly snaked up against Dean’s muscular chest as he closed his eyes. Dean pressed his hands against his neck, making sure he gave Cas the perfect first kiss with him.

Although, like all magical things, it had to end when Dean needed air.

“Dean…I…” Cas wasn’t fazed.

“Sorry, Cas. I just…Sorry..” Dean panicked.

“No. It made me very happy.” Castiel reassured the hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT FOR NEXT CHAPTER so I know what order to post it in with my other stories. Also, Comments are very appreciated because it means you guys care:DDD


End file.
